


I guess what I'm trying to say is//I'm so obsessed.

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie and Fliss discuss the new angle.





	I guess what I'm trying to say is//I'm so obsessed.

The first meeting, arranged by Stephanie McMahon, starts with silence, the looks on both women’s faces showing the confusion. It is Fliss who breaks the silence, sparing Stephanie a glance, then smirking, of course Stephanie wants to pair her with Mickie, she’s been wanting to re-tread Mickie’s feud with Trish, and make it somehow sweeter and more of a relationship, even so there is clearly a hint of fear, Trish had truly hurt Mickie and Fliss knew they could not do that to her again, she would never hurt the woman, she knew that much. 

“It’s nice to meet you... Mickie.”

She extends a hand, noting the hesitation from Mickie, the woman looking almost embarrassed as she looked away, letting her hand slip into Fliss’ own, startling at the softness of Fliss’ light kiss against her fingers, her voice low.

“Why me?”

“Why not you? Stephanie seems to think we’d work together... you’ve admitted you need a reason to be your beautiful, slightly obsessive self, the same way you were with Trish... and I should imagine between us we can keep you sane enough...”

“What if...”

“If?”

Fliss stepped closer, kissing Mickie’s knuckles this time. Her voice soft, almost teasing.

“If you go crazy on us? Is that it...?”

Stephanie had smirked, making excuses to leave them alone, pausing just long enough to kiss Fliss, knowing cameras were watching everything, there was still truth in Fliss’ words, and trust in Mickie’s eyes. 

“Mickie... if you go crazy on us... we’re already hated, I’m just the bitch who married into the McMahon family, Stephanie is... let’s face it... a little bit psychotic sometimes... worst thing that happens is we get stuck as heels...”

“You’d do that... for me?”

Fliss smiles, merely tucking hair out of the other woman’s eyes. 

“If you agree to the angle... yes...”

She pauses, glad the cameras have caught only what they needed to hear, her smile soft as she toyed with the ends of Mickie’s hair, biting her lower lip slightly before adding.   
“You know the fans would go.... crazy... for it... the young bitchy wrestler-wife cheating on her manager-wife... with a slightly insane fangirl wrestler...”

Another pause, this time Fliss licked her lower lip before adding.

“Plus... I know you’d enjoy ... this.”

Her last words followed by a hand tangling into Mickie’s honey coloured hair, pulling her closer and into a deep kiss. Mickie, despite half expecting it, had squealed slightly, then, as she was pulled further into the embrace, given into the kiss, folding her arms around the other woman. Fliss had smirked, kissing her softly again when they broke for air.

“Let’s get obsessed.”


End file.
